Top Wing Wiki
wiki created 31 October 2017 Welcome to the Top Wing Wiki ! Wanna get started here? Just sign up for an account to see what is happening. Enjoy! Today's Date / / Chirp and Cheap Hello and welcome to the Top Wing Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular children's TV series Top Wing, which began on November 6, 2017 Users of Power Wiki Moderators and Admins - This is the list of the Moderators and Admins who are allowed to make changes to the Top Wing Wiki Rules All these rules MUST be followed 1. No cyber-bullying. This can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied tell an admin/ or person you trust. 2. No creating pages or posting comments that include a character dying unless it's your own or abuse Top Wing, Nickelodeon, TiVo Kids, and Nick Jr. The page, thread or comment will be deleted automatically and blocked for two weeks. Do not roleplay this on any chats 3. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board. This wiki is to create articles about the new Nickeloden show Top Wing 4. Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users ( Wikia contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 5. If you don’t speak English, please tell us what language you speak and we will translate it for you to English. 6. No spamming! This includes placing random categories. (E. G. placing "Character" category on a story") 7. No slang on the Top Wing Wiki 8. Don’t rename pages for no reason 9. If you want to edit any page on the Top Wing Wiki, you must ask an admin first 10. Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin. We admins will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins 18. Please do not post screenshots of pups in terms of "shipping". If the birds are sitting near each other, that does not mean they like each other, especially if they aren't even looking at each other. It is considered as spam and is very annoying to the other users. If there are any posts, we will take them down 19. Don't trace and/or copy other people's art. All art is copyrighted to the people who drew them, as well as any art that comes from the Top Wing, Screenshots are copyrighted to the makers of the Top Wing. If you post anyone's art that does not belong to you, this will be considered spam and will be deleted as soon as it is seen Note: If you have permission from the original artist, make a note somewhere and provide a link somewhere to provide proof that you have permission. Make sure to always credit the artist in the caption. If it was gift art or a trade with another user, then you may put it on your page with ''CREDIT ''to the artist in the caption. Just to be clear, this also applies to profile pictures and posting pictures on your page. You need to ask before you post them. 20. No offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. If it is in chat, you will be given a warning and if you continue, you will be kicked/banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face disciplinary action if you continue to 21. Don't make your own rules after administrators tell you you've broken some, If you have suggestions please ask us, but don't make your own 22. Do not jump into other users' Message Wall Role-plays. Users can get annoyed if someone randomly jumps in and joins the RP. This includes leaving a message in the middle of the RP asking to join. If a user wants you to join, they will ask you. Mostly the roleplays, fanart and OCs, are saved for the fandom wikia's. 23. Do not overly ask for art requests. The artists are people too and don't like to draw more than necessary. They're not art dispensers and will let people know if they ARE taking requests- but do not ask. Especially if they make it clear on their pages. 24: All users must be at least 13 due to federal law, and Wikia policy any users that are proven under-aged will be reported to Wikia Staff, This includes Wiki Contributors (I.Ps). 25: Don't accuse every new user of being a troll/sock without enough proof. We don't want to scare away legitimate new users away from the Wiki. 26: When an admin tells you no or wait, don't go behind their backs to try and get your way. That's just being rude. 27: Do not go multiple places trying to discuss your block. If you have been blocked, it is for a reason. If it's a mistake, feel free to ask somewhere, but don't go searching for different wikias and especially not Facebook for the admins 28. Do not discriminate other users based on gender, race, religion, national origin, disability, age, and sexual orientation. Any hateful or bashing comments are not tolerated and they will be taken down immediately. Strike System Depending on the terms of the rules broken- there is a strike system in place. Strike One - Given their first warning X Strike Two - second warning - let them know if they break the rule a third time, they're blocked XX Strike Three - Last strike, you're out. Block time determined by what they've done Note: The home page may look the same as one of the wikis around here. Or maybe you can say it is the same with some needed changes around. ''' Category:Browse Category:Nick Wikis Category:Home Pages